Hugs and Kisses, Forever and Ever
by Harukoshi
Summary: DeiSaku. A story about how real life is. Takes place in NYC, when Deidara meets a pretty girl named Sakura, whom he has a little fling with, but turns into something much much more. More than he bargained for.
1. Taxi's, Concerts, and a pretty girl?

1 Year Ago.

Deidara was walking along a very busy street in New York City, with change jingling in his pocket. He was dressed normally, a black My Chemical Romance T-shirt, his stonewashed skinny jeans, and converse, with his hair in the usual style: bangs over his eyes, spiked in the back.

He was whistling to try and get a taxi, when one stopped. he wa slooking away and put his hand on the door handle. he felt something touch his hand, and glanced over to see a very pretty girl with light, cherry blossom pink hair, wearing a Tokio Hotel T-shirt, and pink skinny jeans, along with a lip ring and her long hair in front of her eyes and layering down to her chest.

"u-um..." Deidara stuttered. "I-i'm sorry, i, um, wasn't paying attention.., yeah."

"it's ok." the girl replied cheerfully. "My names Sakura, where are you headed?"

"i-i'm, Deidara, yeah. I'm going to, um, the My Chemical Romance concert at Madison Square Garden."

"Really? me to! we can just ride together!" she said, smiling.

"o-o-ok.." Deidara mumbled.

they got into the taxi and drove to Madison Square Garden in silence, when finnally Sakura said,

"what's your favorite MCR song?"

"um, Welcome to the Black Parade, yeah."

"That's one of my favorites to, besides House of Wolves and Cancer. I really enjoy all the songs on all of their albums, y'know?"

"y-yeah." Deidara stuttered, agape at how beautiful she was.

"so, yeah, is your hair naturally pink?" Deidara said stupidly.

"Uhm, yeah. wierd huh?" she replied.

"My parents probably dyed it pink at birth!" she chuckled.

they laughed as the taxi came to a stop, and Sakura payed the driver. They walked in together.

Deidara's specialty, concerts, and drinking, came in handy that night. After Deidara and Sakura had both gotten a little tipsy, Deidara leaned over and kissed her on the lips. Sakura was suprised(at least by her expression), but laughed loudly about it and they kept jumping to the rhythm of the music.

After the concert, they were a little bit more than tipsy, when they halted a cab, they asked the driver to take them to 101 Leaf Village Ave. Deidara's house.

"that concert was AWEESSSOMMMEEEE!!!" squealed Sakura.

"it wasss, yeah!" Deidara practically screamed.

The cab stopped and they got out, Sakura almost tripping on the curb.

"Haha, i think you've had enough to drink, yeah!" Deidara said.

"Heehee... Really?~!" Sakura said excitedly.

"realllyyyyyy." Deidara said as he opened the door to his apartment.

and only the moon saw the passion of that night.


	2. Hangovers and Suprises

The Next Morning.

Deidara woke up, attempting to remember what had happened last night while his head was pounding madly. he rolled over and saw a note on the night stand that read-

hey deidara-  
sorry for leaving so early.  
I had some stuff to do.

^.^- Sakura!

and after that, he never saw her again.

Present day.

Deidara was skateboarding down the sidewalk on a street in NYC, wearing the same MCR shirt, hair still the same, and a new pair of black skinny jeans. when he saw a bright flash of pink. he slipped and fell on his ollie, while a bunch of skateboarders laughed at him, but he didnt care. he dropped his skateboard ont he ground and sprinted over to the coffee shop where he thought he saw her. her, as in..Sakura? He hoped so. He walked into the coffee shop and screamed.

"SAKURA?!?!"

A girl with pink hair sitting in the corner tapping away on a laptop looked suprised at her name. she twisted her head around, her mouth agape. same lip ring. same hair color, but shorter now. purple skinny jeans. Panic! At the Disco T-shirt. it was her. Sakura.


	3. It's Official!

Sorry the last chapter was so short! And I havent updated in such a long time! Forgive me! I'm making up for it with super long chappys from now on!

Sakura's POV

"D-deidara?" I whispered.

I couldn't believe it. All this time, I've been waiting for this guy.

And here he was, standing right in front of her.

"I can't believe its you, yeah!" Deidara exclaimed.

I got up, and walked over to hug him blushing, because so many people were staring at us.

When i glanced over at married couples that were looking, they quickly looked away and went back to their coffee and casual conversations.

"You came back, huh?" I said. "That night was pretty crazy, if you remember it like I do."

"Heh... Yeah... I think I do." Deidara blushed.

I smiled and took his hand. "Well i'm happy your here now" I said.

"I'm happy I am to, yeah." He smiled back at me.

We walked to a near by park to sit down. He had a lot of things to tell me.

"What? Art school in Chicago? No way Deidara!" I exclaimed. "I just got you back and your leaving me again?"

"I'm so sorry, Sakura. I'll come back for every holiday and vacation! But art... Its the best thing ever to me, you have to understand!" Deidara said.

"Yeah Deidara... I understand." I said, sad.

Deidara put his arm around me. "Hey, don't worry about it, okay?" He said as he leaned in to kiss me on the cheek.

"I won't, trust me. But make sure to call me often! And don't find another girl, you hear me?!" I said laughing.

"No girl will replace you, Sakura." He said.

It was good to hear him say that. Now that I've seen him again, I get butterflies in my tummy eveytime I look at his face!

"So then were an official... Couple?" I asked, sure of the answer.

"Thats right, Sakura." Deidara smiled. "Do you agree?"

"Of course!" I nestled my head into his chest. "I think... I'm really in love with you, Deidara."

_________________________________________________________________________________

Okay, So I guess that chapter wasnt very long, but I needed to assure people I was still alive!

Please review and all that! 


End file.
